Tower
Towers are variously tall, cylinder-shaped (rectangle-shaped in Code Lyoko Evolution) structures located on the virtual world of Lyoko. They can be "activated" by various parties and used to harness the true strength and power of the Supercomputer. There are ten towers in total located in each sector; excluding the Carthage region which has only one, two as of X.A.N.A. 2.0; the Cortex, which has at least one; and the Volcano Replika, whose number isn't documented. General .]]Every time X.A.N.A. attacks, it activates a tower and uses the connection to the real world to launch an attack. These attacks range from various things, however, usually the point is to prevent the Lyoko Warriors from accessing Lyoko and the Factory. The core purpose of the towers is to tap into the true power(s) of the Supercomputer. Simple programs like monsters and the Superscan don't require actual quantum computing power and run without an activated tower. But programs such as the polymorphic spectre and, for example, a program for reinforcing the Skidbladnir's shielding, require an extreme amount of computing power. A tower is activated so that extra power can be harnessed to run these programs. History There have been several occasions in which Jeremie or Aelita activated a tower for their own programs. But part of the program/operation appears to be a firewall or encryption algorithm to prevent anybody from interfering. When X.A.N.A. activates a tower, the only one with the power to deactivate it is Aelita, using one of the Codes. When Jeremie activates a program, he often mostly hopes that X.A.N.A. simply doesn't try to hack the tower and infect/corrupt the program. That proves that X.A.N.A. is the better programmer between it and Jeremie. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose. As a computer scientist, he needed a stable way to tap into the computer's resources. Also, they serve as transportation throughout Lyoko. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows or halos depending on who's currently using them. On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of X.A.N.A.. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye (although this could be just the characters knowing which side to enter through, because in X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1, Odd, not knowing how to get into a tower, accidentally falls in through the side and misses the platform, with Ulrich following close behind). The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, though it does have an interface. The upper platform has the more commonly used interface panel, which Aelita operates by typing in a Code. .]]The towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. Just like all roads lead to Rome, all towers lead to Carthage via greyish wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by X.A.N.A. two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in Seasons One and Two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Towers would replenish her life points in the first season. In A Great Day, it is revealed that time reversions can't deactivate towers. In Season 4, It is shown that William has the ability to place towers under X.A.N.A.'s control by entering the code XANA into the tower interface; he did this on the Replika to break the team's connection to the real world. In season 5, towers take on a new appearance: completely black and square-shaped. When activated, rectangular panels detach from the top part of the tower and float around it, revealing the colour of the halo (red most of the time, during X.A.N.A. attacks) beneath. Way Towers are the only ones that can be entered when not activated, and one must be calm before entering any tower. The insides of the towers remain cylindrical like in previous seasons. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi can also deactivate towers in Evolution since X.A.N.A. injected them with its source codes. When one of them loses all their source codes, they are once again unable to enter the towers. Colors Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-2 :* Blue - The tower is inactive. :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. :* White - The tower is activated by Franz Hopper. :* Green - The tower is under Jeremie's control. :* Teal - The Tower is a Way Tower. Code Lyoko: Seasons 3-4 :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. :* Green - The tower is under Jeremie's control. :* White - The tower is either activated by Franz Hopper, inactive, or a Way Tower. Code Lyoko Evolution :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. :* Violet - Is when the tower has been activated by Professor Tyron. :* White - Way Towers. Even when not in use these towers are open and their halo is visible. :* Inactive towers are closed and do not have a halo. Rules of Permissions Like most sophisticated systems, there is a system with defined rules about who can do what; with the towers. Special Rules for the Annex Program Anyone with the Annex Program can deactivate any tower, provided they are in the tower in question. They can use both Code X.A.N.A. and Code Lyoko. If Code Lyoko is used on a tower that isn't a way tower, the tower deactivates. If Code X.A.N.A. is used on a non-Way Tower, the tower goes under X.A.N.A.'s control. If the tower is a way tower, then Code X.A.N.A. is used, and the sector is deleted. If the tower is inactive: Anyone with working access to the applicable supercomputer, and the knowledge of how to do so, can activate one of these towers. If the tower is under Jeremie's control: * Jeremie can theoretically deactivate these, but usually he is unable to, because of the program bugging up. * X.A.N.A. can take these towers under its control, but this requires some minor hacking. If the tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control: If the tower is under Franz Hopper's control: If the tower is under Tyron's control: These rules aren't defined. Tyron has only activated a tower on the Cortex. The Cortex is actually a reverse-engineering of Lyoko, but not completely compatible with things designed for Lyoko. As a result, there may be special but undocumented rules. Tyron can activate any tower on the Cortex, deactivate towers he has activated, and can make towers he has activated disappear. He apparently does not have a program to scan if his towers are activated, since he apparently has not noticed X.A.N.A. on the Cortex. If the tower is a Way Tower Anyone with the annex program can deactivate these. Code X.A.N.A. is always the program to deactivate them. The sector the tower occupies is then deleted. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, Replikas have the same effect, except on replikas, Code Chimera is used instead. "The Chimera rule is for the game only." Number of Towers The number of towers has fluctuated throughout the show. Initially, there were either 40 or 41, 10 for each sector, with a remainder of one for Carthage. The Carthage one was first shown in "Franz Hopper" which garanteed the total at 41. Later, in "Lyoko Minus One," the Forest Sector was deleted, lowering the total to 31. This was further reduced to 21 in "The Pretender," with the loss of the Desert Sector. Later, it was reduced to 11 in "Sabotage," with the team deleting the Ice Sector. The total dropped to one in "Double Trouble," with the loss of the Mountain Sector. When X.A.N.A.-William destroyed the core, it dropped to 0. The total incremented to 1 with the recreation of Carthage, and later to 41 with the recreation of the rest of Lyoko, not counting towers within the Replikas. It dropped down to 21 between seasons 4 and 5, with the loss of the Forest and Ice sectors, and went up to 22 with the new tower in "X.A.N.A. 2.0," not counting the Cortex, which has an unknown tower count. These numbers are turbulent depending upon how one counts the Volcano Replika, which is part of the video game continuity rather than the series itself. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, X.A.N.A. Possessed. * Ice: #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Trivia ]] *Vehicles can also enter towers, not just humans. Monsters apparently cannot. *In Cold Sweat, in order to recover the subroutines that shackled William to X.A.N.A., Aelita downloads information from the tower before deactivating it. *It is shown by Odd that one can enter a tower from the upper side on a vehicle. *In the Social Game, both towers that Jeremie and X.A.N.A. activate are red, and deactivated towers are green from Jeremie's panel but have no colour in Lyoko. **Blue and white towers are also absent there. Exterior Gallery: Seasons 1-4 -45 Activated Tower.JPG|Surrounded by Flying Mines. 6 activated tower.png|In the Desert Sector. Jeracttower.jpg|Jeremie has activated a tower. The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg|In the Ice Sector. The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg|A white tower shown in the Ice Sector. Towerindesert.jpg|As seen in Season 1. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo1_250.jpg|An activated Tower in Sector 5. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo2_250.jpg|An activated tower in the Ice Sector. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo3_250.jpg|An activated tower in Season 2. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo4_250.jpg|Aelita heads for the tower in the Mountain Sector. 180px-Fhacttower.jpg|In the Forest Sector. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo5_250.jpg|This Tower looks tricky to get to.. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo6_250.jpg|Looking up at a Tower from below.. tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|This Tower is by the edge of the Sector. Careful not to fall! Dsgcdf.png|Moving platforms make getting to this tower tricky. Grdf.png|A Krab guards the unseen tower. Fdfd.png|The invisible Tower as seen in Attack of the Zombies. Firerings.png|A Blok shoots its rays while standing beside a red tower. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|X.A.N.A.-William with the tower behind him, seen in Kadic Bombshell. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Megtanks trying to destroy the tower Lyoko moins un 328.jpg|A Tarantula takes a possessed Aelita to the tower. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Unwillingly, Aelita destroys the Tower. Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd faces off the Megatank that's guarding the tower. 21 activated tower.png|An activated tower in the Ice Sector! XANA 213.jpg|Mantas release Flying Mines to surround the tower. Triple sot 279.jpg|The tower can barely be seen here. Aelita 0891.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Aelita with the tower behind her. 2011-10-03 2054.png|As seen in the Forest Sector in Season 1. XANA 319.jpg|Three Tarantulas guard the tower. Forest replika image 2.jpg|The Skidbladnir connects with the tower in the Forest Sector. William defeated by sword image 1.png|Ulrich takes out X.A.N.A.-William and allows Aelita to get to the tower. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors cannot get to the tower so easily. XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd fires at Ulrich, the tower standing just behind them. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Ulrich must protect the tower at all costs! New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Tarantulas guard the tower until our Warriors arrive to fight them. Routine 352.jpg|Yumi flips in the air with a red tower behind her. Routine 003.jpg|An activated tower seen from afar. Surmenage 313.jpg|A tower seen on the Factory Interface. Code Terre 379.jpg|A tower seen on the Supercomputer interface. Code Terre 382.jpg|A Megatank nearly hits the tower. Triple sot 371.jpg|A straight path leads right to the Mountain Sector's activated tower. Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png|Aelita has trouble reaching the tower: Bloks are guarding it. Experience 361.jpg|The Skid arrives in front of a red tower. Triple sot 367.jpg|''"Get ready Aelita"'' -Odd Triple sot 029.jpg|Look out for that giant floating ice cream cone. Triple sot 006.jpg|Aelita quickly runs toward the tower. 20.5.png|An Energy Field hits the tower, making it visible for a mere second. Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png|Entering a tower. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|Hornets protect the activated tower. Just in Time Desert towers image 1.png|In the Desert Sector in Just in Time. Bragging Rights Skid is docked image 1.png|The Skidbladnir docks at the Forest Replika's tower. Sabotage 030.jpg|Aelita heads closer and closer to the tower. Sabotage 024.jpg|Two monsters surround Yumi while the third guards the tower. 665px-The Way Tower in Sabotage-1-.jpg|Glowing white in the Ice Sector. Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png|A tower behind Yumi as she attacks a Blok. Esprit frappeur 309.jpg|Tarantula attacks Odd as he flies around the tower on his Overboard. Revelation 332.jpg|Ulrich about to cut the tower's connection. Raz de maree 153.jpg|An activated tower in the Digital Sea in Tidal Wave. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png|Yumi guards both the tower and the Skid from William. Hard Luck The Skid leaves image 1.png|The tower is the last to vanish. Hard Luck The Skid is attacked image 1.png|Tarantulas attack the tower and Skidbladnir. Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png|Aelita almost makes it to the tower.. Fausse piste 270.jpg|Odd, Aelita, and Yumi head for the tower. Ghost Channel Bloks and tower image 1.png|Bloks by an activated tower in Ghost Channel. Exterior Gallery: Evolution Tower 2.PNG|The tower in Evolution. Sin títu.png|Aelita flying for the tower while holding an Energy Field. IMG 20130107 212755.JPG|Yumi jumping to the tower and hoping to reach it. IMG 20130107 213327.JPG|Odd wonders why he can't get inside. Foolxana8|Ulrich prepares to go into the tower in How to Fool XANA. Foolxana7|The tower is seen past the Overbike. Foolxana13|A activated tower in the Desert Sector. Deactiveatedtower.PNG|A deactivated tower in Sector 5 in Code Lyoko Evolution. Evo virtuel 0020.jpg|An activated tower in Carthage. Chaos a kadic 481.jpg|The tower in the Cortex. Friday 4.jpg|Yumi walking into a tower in Carthage. Tower.PNG|An activated tower in the Mountain Sector. Friday 3.jpg|Aelita and Yumi in front of a tower. Rivalry6|Ulrich Super-sprints into the tower. Rendez vous 448.jpg|The tower in the middle of a maze. Rendez vous 292.jpg|It's seen from afar. Confusion17.JPG|Odd rides to the tower on his OverBoard. Rendezvous2|The tower as seen in Rendezvous. Rendezvous19|The pulsations run towards the tower. Rendezvous18|Several Kankrelats guard the tower in the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous16|The Krabs move towards the tower. Rendezvous78|Ulrich and Yumi ride to the tower in Rendezvous. Rendezvous83 Rendezvous82 Rendezvous96 Rendezvous95 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous125 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous141|Oooh! That gotta hurt! Rendezvous142 Rendezvous199 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous219 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous222 The tower being deactivated by itself CLE 15.PNG|The tower deactivates by itself. Tour tyron.jpg|Violet activated By Tryon Interior Gallery: Seasons 1-4 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg|Aelita inside a tower in Code: Earth. Aelita tower s4.jpg|Deactivating a tower in Season 4. 32.Controlar Torres.png|The steps to deactivate a tower are shown here. Rdhtrf.png|X.A.N.A.-William is shown activating a tower in Lab Rat. Tumblr lzgkowIFpr1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita with her father inside a tower as seen in a flashback. 2011-08-15 2124.png|Inside a tower in Season 1. Code-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors all together in a tower. 494px-Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6 1280.jpg|A possessed Aelita putting the Code X.A.N.A. into the tower interface. William 143.jpg|William floats up inside the tower. 14 ready to jump.png|Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd going to the lower part of a tower. 13 aelita's alright.png|Aelita awakens in the tower with her friends beside her. William 145.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William about to touch the tower interface. Tumblr m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3 1280.jpg|William inside the tower. 11 aelita uses her smarts.png|Aelita looks for more data using the tower interface. Aelita 0075.jpg|Entering a tower in Season 1. Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png|As seen in Code: Earth. Code Terre 290.jpg|The tower is being attacked from the outside! Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|Odd and Ulrich are being cured inside the tower. 423251 186494351460541 1638248732 n.jpg|Aelita glows brightly as she floats upward. 558px-Aelita 1047.jpg|Seen in Season 4. Torre desactivada 21.png|Aelita deactivates a tower for the first time in X.A.N.A._Awakens. Torre desactivada 9.png|Floating uoward to deactivate the tower in X.A.N.A._Awakens. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|William puts in the code X.A.N.A.. Sabotage 037.jpg|Aelita using a way tower to delete the Ice Sector. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors in a tower in Missing Link. Chainon Manquant 261.jpg|Odd and Ulrich rush inside the tower in Missing Link. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 078.jpg|Aelita about to step out of the tower to explore Lyoko in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Interior Gallery: Evolution IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 212853.JPG Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-22-37.png Foolxana9 Foolxana10 Screenshot 35-1-.jpg Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Rivalite 706.jpg Rivalite 705.jpg Rivalite 702.jpg Rivalite 700.jpg Rivalite 695.jpg Rivalite 692.jpg Rivalite 689.jpg Rivalite 686.jpg Rivalite 685.jpg Rivalite 684.jpg Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Tower success.jpg Tower 3.PNG Evo odd virtuel 0203.jpg Rendezvous229 Piege 637.jpg 537729 434510426603124 952777915 n-1-.jpg Other Garage Kids Xanadu Tower.gif|A Tower in Garage Kids Garagekids114|Two towers seen at the end of Garage Kids. Garagekids104|Several shadow monsters surround the tower. Secter6-1-.jpg|Towers in the Volcano Sector in Quest for Infinity. CLSG-XanaTower.png|A tower controlled by X.A.N.A. in Code Lyoko: Social Game. TowerGreen.png|A deactivated tower in the Social Game. Un grand jour 210.jpg|A tower is activated in the IFSCL game. WhiteTowerSuperscan.png|White tower in the Social game. RedTowerSuperscan.png|Red tower in the Social game. GreenTowerSuperscan.png|Green tower in the Social game. NormalTowerSuperscan.png|Normal tower in the Social game. ca:Torre es:Torre fi:Torni fr:Tour gl:Torre it:Torre pl:Wieża pt:Torre ru:Башня Category:Lyoko Category:Social Game Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Aelita Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:Yumi Category:William Category:Tower Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Code Lyoko Category:Code lyoko evolution